


Mamma Maglione!!

by I_am_too_much_of_a_fangirlSPN



Series: V-99 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detectives, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mamma Maglione’s, ticking clocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_too_much_of_a_fangirlSPN/pseuds/I_am_too_much_of_a_fangirlSPN
Summary: Based on Ticking Clocks
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: V-99 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Mamma Maglione!!

00:00

00:02

00:21

02:13

21:30

Matt and Rolo glanced in desperate anticipation at the precinct microwave as the lights revealed a tray of lasagna.Suddenly, a voice came from behind them:

“So you guys are gonna tie up the only microwave for 20 minutes to make a frozen lasagna?” Lance asked his signature sass coming out. “Ballsy.” 

The two “former studs” of the Nine-Nine turned around, cocky looks on their faces. Oh how the mighty had fallen; how lost society truly was. 

“You ignorant loser. First of all, it’s not just a frozen lasagna, it’s a Mamma Maglione’s.” Matt said, as if that solved everything. Lance just scrunched his face up in confusion, obviously not understanding the significance of this dish. 

“Second of all, it’s gonna take 21 and a half minutes. The box says twenty, but we know better than the damn box.” Rolo told Lance smugly. They both sprung into the climax of their explanation at that point. 

“Ya see, this microwave is a Kitchen Promax.” Matt explained, patting the top of the object.

“Bit of a lightweight.” 

“It’s only 1.2 kilowats.”

“Fine for popcorn.”

“But we’re talking Mamma Maglione’s here!”

“Takes a lot to get momma hot.” 

“She’s a real size queen.” Matt joked.

  
  


“Title of Keith’s sex tape. And gross.” Lance said. Matt walked away smirking as he headed towards the freezer. “Well that started out fun and here we are at our normal ending place: disgusting.” Lance remarked, about to walk away. However the thought was short lived as Matt let out a shout from the freezer.

“Oh no guys! We have a major problem here!” He shut the door and ran back over to the microwave. “No garlic bread!” Lance again scrunched his face in confusion.

“Okay we need to stay calm. Let’s think.” Rolo said, leaning back on the island. “The garlic bread needs to go in the toaster oven with 8 minutes left on the lasagna. Maybe we can go down to Coran’s and make it in time!”

“But only gives us 12 minutes!” Matt protested. 

“Mamma Maglione….” Rolo trailed, looking off into the distance.

“We have to go NOW!” Matt shouted as the two men ran to the elevator. Lance walked as they ran away. It was probably the fastest the two had ever moved in years. 

“Good luck with that ya weirdos.” He said. He rolled his eyes and began to walk over to his desk when he saw Pidge having a bit of a meltdown.

“Stupid piece of crap.” she yelled at her computer. She then grabbed her mouse and began to try to tear the device in half.

“Pidgeon, you can’t break a mouse in half.” Lance said cockily, sitting on her desk. She never wavered from eye contact as she did just that, sending chills through the older detective’s body.

“Scary.” he said, watching her toy with her now broken electronic accessory. 

“Stupid shitty internet. The network’s been down all morning and my girlfriend--” she began, but was cut off. 

“You mean Allison?” Lance asked rhetorically, proud of himself for remembering. 

“Lance, you forgot her name once. I don’t care that much and neither does she, let it go.” Pdige said, putting her head in her hands

“Nope because Allison is very important to you, so I want to get to know Allison.” He said, unnecessarily emphasizing her name each time he said it.

“What’s her last name?” Pidge asked almost immediately, ever the quick-witted one.

“Ahhhhh…” Lance paused, obviously not aware of the answer.

“Holmes.” she told him. “Anyway, she’s going out of town for 3 weeks and I wanna send flowers to her hotel room.” she explained, looking away in embarrassment.

“Aww cute! I wish Keith would send me flowers!” he said, sitting down.

“Why is it taking Shiro and this stupid IT guy so long to fix our internet? I could probably do it better than him, and faster!” she said, about to resume her work when Lance sat up in worry.

“Wow, why does Shiro look so worried?” Lance asked. When them two of them looked into his office, Pidge was confused, he looked completely fine. 

“The hell are you talking about? He looks normal?” she asked him.

“Yeah, but working for him for so long and being married to his younger brother helps you pick out his traits.” He explained. Lance studied Shiro’s face. He could see the discrete lines of concern across his captain’s face. The worry that was making its way through his cracks. 

“Oh my god he’s having a meltdown!” Lance said, walking into his office. 

“He’s fine, stop freaking out.” Pidge said, following him. “Hey Captain, are you alright?” She asked as they walked through the threshold. 

“No, I’m having a meltdown.” Shiro said, taking off his glasses. 

“Nice.” She told Lance. 

“Thanks, it was a lot of work.” He whispered back, turning to face Shiro again. 

“This is Sargent Thace.” Shiro said. 

“I’m cyber operations.” Said Sargent explained to the two detectives. He had two computers sitting on Shiro’s desk as he typed away. 

“He’s figured out the reason for our internet problems. A hacker is trying to break into our servers.” Shiro explained.

“Not all of them, just the Balmera server.” Thace explained. 

“Well that’s good isn’t it?” Lance wondered. 

“No it’s horrible. The Balmera server has loads of sensitive intell Lance. Like the names and locations of our sleeper agents. If the hacker succeeds, he can find where they are, and kill them.” Shiro said, putting his hands on his hips. It was his signature look as the leader of the Nine-Nine. Whenever it was done, everyone knew the situation was serious. 

“If we don’t stop them, they’ll be inside our servers in—“ Thace stopped and turned his computer around, displaying a clock similar to the microwave. “Nineteen minutes.” 

“God.” Pidge said as Lance’s eyes widened in horror. And then he uttered a phrase he never thought he’d say in his life. 

“Mamma Maglione.” He whispered in horror. 

**Author's Note:**

> I Wanted to add a gf for someone, and I decided that Pidge would fit Rosa’s situation in this episode the best!


End file.
